Nando
Fernando "Nando" Gonzales(Also known as Bigbrain) was born in New Jersey. He lives with his parents and attends Rutgers college.While Romeo may be the bank of the operation, it is Nando who is the most financially savvy. His placid and serene face hides a deeply powerful personality, one teeters between evil and good far too much. He works at Affinity bank, and is studying Game design. He joined in 2014 through his former best friend Ed who had met Cole in a game of league of legends. He attended the same High School as Romeo, Armaan, Mike, and Ed. Nando would of been described as a quiet, shy pushover but very kind guy when you first met him in 2013. Nando is still a frequent member of the group and widely and was awarded the "best changed member" award. Nando can play the flute and piano, and knows music theory. He enjoys coding and working on his own games and engines. 2013 Nando mained mid lane in league of legends. He would play a multitude of champions including Orianna, Cass, Viktor, lulu, and Thresh. Nando resented many of the members early on in his involvement in the group. Romeo, and Armaan were often the big culprits. Romeo was a little to loud for 2013 Nando, and he would often speed walk away from him in school. The first game he played with nando Romeo got stuck playing malphite support cause some faggot locked in Draven. Romeo then proceeded to berate the draven player and intent feed all the lanes. Nando would avoid queuing with him up until late 2014 not knowing that Romeo is actually the best at everything. 2014-2015 Throughout this year Nando had been gaming pretty regularly when he wasn't on a mandatory trip to that disgusting 3rd world shit hole country Paraguay. 2014 was the beginning of ranked 5s and Nando played mid lane most of the time. He would fill in the support role if need be. His personality had not changed much, but he was opening up to more bold personalities such as Romeo, and the New Ed. Nando and Ed had a falling out somewhere in these years for good reason. 2016-2017 The years of change! Nando had started to realize the group was becoming much more toxic. At one point the group had dissolved into just two people. He had started to be targeted by Justin for reason unknown. Some speculate it was because Justin was jealous of nandos natural ability to makes perfectly shaped minecraft houses without fail everytime. Nando realized he had to start sticking up for himself, and laughing at some of the situations. He started joining in on the retardation, and also starting conflict himself. This helped him establish himself as a great member of the group and everyone is happy to have him. :D Personality Nando can be described as kindhearted, shy, and awkward. Of course, only a fool would ignore his deep underlying darkness. Because Nando so rarely says the N word, it has a very powerful effect when he does say it. Nando is more than willing to help a friend in a tough situation, but Nando's greatest struggle is being alone in discord calls with people, especially Armaan. He begins dozing off and gets real snippy, almost like he wants to masturbate but can't because half his family is sleeping in the room he is in. Nando and Twin, when in the same discord call, begin to channel this kind of whiney beta latino energy between themselves. This makes it incredibly uncomfortable and depressing to be in a call with him and twin unless there are four or more people there. Nando is also very intelligent. His intellect, while a common joking matter of the group, is vast and plentiful. It is suspected that Nandos skill at orianna is due to him being able to telekinetically force his skillshots to land.